What's Cooking
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Viktor go on their regular Sunday brunch date, but this time it's a little bit different.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 684

Title: What's Cooking

Beta: darkangelofsorrowreturns

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: December 30th - Bacon Day: Write about having breakfast out.

Pair The Character: Viktor/Harry

Bingo: [Pairing] Viktor/Harry

* * *

It happened to be that once Harry and his friends finished school, he kept contact with Viktor Krum. The two of them had a lot in common, and soon the conversation was less about Hermione and more about Quidditch and plans for the future.

When Viktor moved to London, about a block away from where Harry's apartment was, the two became fast friends. It didn't take the two of them long to realise they were acting like a couple even before they started becoming serious about each other. They had a Sunday brunch date every single week, and the two were so close they often spent every spare moment together, especially once Hermione and Ron got married.

This morning was special; Harry was nervous because the two of them had only just started dating officially, and he wasn't sure if it would change things between them. Harry tried to comb his hair and blushed when he remembered Viktor asking him out. It was only a few days ago. The two had gone out to the pub, and after a few drinks they had made out. After Viktor took him home, he asked him to be his boyfriend all the while blushing at the outdated terminology.

Harry gulped as he opened the door and walked down the block to _What's Cooking,_ the best known Muggle brunch place nearby. He spotted Viktor in their usual spot by the back beside the open-plan kitchen, so one could see the chef preparing the meal as one waits. His eyes trailed over the handsome man, taking in his black button up shirt and slacks. He glanced down at his own torn jeans and then figured he might as well go inside. Viktor had never said anything about the way he dressed before.

"Hi," Harry said grinning as he sat down.

Viktor actually stood up from his seat and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was surprised; he didn't know Viktor was so comfortable expressing himself around strangers.

"Whas that too much?" he asked, clearly noticing the look on Harry's face.

"No, it's perfect," he said, sitting down and taking Viktor's hand. He felt a bit guilty for thinking that at least there were no Wizards around, so they wouldn't end up in the newspapers. It wasn't more than a minute before their usual waitress Angela walked up with two large glasses of orange juice and a small bottle of champagne. The place might specialise in brunch, but they knew their regulars.

"Morning my dears," she greeted. Her hair was grey, but she couldn't be older than Harry. She wore a black skirt and blouse, hidden mostly by a dark maroon apron.

"Isn't it a lovely morning?" Viktor asked with a grin. Her eyes flickered between the two of them and Harry knew Viktor had already told her.

"Indeed," she said and winked.

"You told Angela already, didn't you?" Harry asked, and he couldn't help but feel so wanted, so loved, that none of it really mattered.

"I did make him," she insisted. "I could tell something changed when he stepped into the restaurant today."

"It's not a problem, Angela, do you mind checking on that order?" Harry asked. She nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Don't be mad," Viktor said.

"I'm not," Harry said, squeezing Viktor's hand reassuringly, and he meant it. "I'm finally ready for this."

"Good, me too," Viktor said, some of his accent had gotten lost during his time living in London and being around Harry, but sometimes when he got excited or mad it came through more than usual.

When Angela arrived with their full house breakfast which included: bacon, eggs, sausagges, toast and chips, Harry smiled at her thankfully. He was starving. Viktor did the tradition of using a small shot glass and topping it with champagne, which they then dropped into their glasses of orange juice. Harry was never sure if it was really allowed, or if Angela just liked them a lot, because she never did say anything about it.

"To us," Harry toasted, and Viktor smiled at him.

"To us."


End file.
